Story of a forgotten Warrior (part one of ?)
by FallenTruth1321
Summary: Well this is it i'm finally making a chapter of a book i want to make so badly. T for situations of death danger self harm abandonment and love
1. Chapter 1

A/N I Know I know this isn't a short story but hey why not so here we go

When I Was Young

When I was born i felt no warm licks n my back not the scent of milk but a scent of disgust.

"Look at him he doesn't look like the handsome kit I expected, he's too big as well." a low hiss of a tom radiated from above me "we will kill him"

"No he has not done something wrong we will not kill him but we cant have him as a son" The calm meow of a she sent a chill down my tiny spine "we will leave him for the forest to decide."

I started to cry because I was hungry but something picked me up by the scruff and I backed out.

As I woke up I could barely stand as I felt hunger sting in my stomach i mewed with what little strength calling "help….me.". As my eyes opened I looked up to see a face of what i would soon call my closest friend. It was a cream colored she-cat with slightly darker spots."oh my star-clan what happened to you". The she almost my size dragged me across the forest floor. "Why are you helping me?" I asked before hearing the hiss of a giant cat "sharp paw what are you doing with that kit"I noticed it was a she cat that looked almost exactly like sharp kit. The she cat then picked me up to move me somewhere but i blacked out as soon as she grabbed me.

A/N Thanks so much for reading this i want comments on what the name of the she cat that pick up our protagonist. I'm sorry but i already came up with the name of the kit so sorry thanks and pls review so i can get better!Cya later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As my eyes struggle to open from hunger and thirst I smell the warm scent of milk. I crawled toward the scent and pressed my muzzle up to a queens belly not caring who it was I acting on complete and total I was feeding the queen looked down with surprise in her meow "oh you're finally awake".

As I finished feeding I felt a paw poke me lightly.

"Hey!what's your name?I'm slate kit!Are you a loner or a rogue?Why were on a rock?Were left there by your parents?"

"Slate kit stop it you will make his ears fall off"

"But maple tree I want to know everything"

"Well give him some room he needs to feed"

"SHARP PAW the kit you rescued is awake!"

As a cream colored head poked through the brambles I noticed 2 things. I was in a nest of some sort and slate kit was got to my paws I said weakly "Thank you. You saved my life and I am grateful." The cream colored cat they called sharp paw looked embarrassed as I thanked her. "T-thanks it was what anyone would do.". I then realized I was taller than her by an ear and i was still a kit and she was older than me.

As I was about to say something a full grown cat about twice my size at least. Nodded his head to me and said to al the cats to come with him (except for me and slate kit)". As i padded around the den worried I felt a flank brush against me. To my surprise it was slate kit and he said calmly "don't worry badger star is wise and kind he won't let you die"

Surprisingly slate kit was right about badger came into the dim den and looked down at me and meows with a low voice "you will stay here and learn what we teach is that acceptable". Without thinking i nodded my head quickly. As he walked out the den I saw sharp paw flick her tail for me to follow her. As i stepped out of the den brightness hit me lit a falling i heard badger star say the words that kept me alive and allow me to tell you this story.

A/N Hello sorry for not updating school is killing me i might get another chapter in by next wednesday so i hope you enjoyed i hope to see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys and girls and everyone in between. I want to say I'm doing this due to the engorgement of azureflower be sure to check out her profile she is an amazing writer. So without any further adieu here is the tragic story of me as a cat.

As I walked out of the den that I suspect was for mothers of kits, I winced with how bright it was outside.

"I didn't know that loners were in here"

"Why is that kit so big"

"Ugh we have enough problems with loners now one of our apprentices brings one in here"

As I tried to ignore the whispers, I followed badger star to a den that used rocks to climb up to get to it. The den was inside the the giant wall made out of rock that was hollowed out. As he stepped in I followed after a second of thinking.I padded into the den a calm meow grab my attention "So why were you out there on your own?". I quickly meowed in reply "uh i was left there by my mother and father.". I then realized how stupid that sounded that my own parents would leave me there to die. Then what surprised me was his reply "well do you need somewhere to stay I will admit we can't keep you forever it would be against the warrior code but we can train you so you can survive out there". I thought of my choices either stay here and grow attached to some of the cats for a while and then have to leave but i get I go now and possibly die of starvation or by perdedor.

"I will…

A/N Ok thanks for reading now i want all of you to decide whether i should leave now or stay. Thanks again to azure flower cya guys later.


End file.
